Une poignée de plumes à travers les étoiles
by Luo
Summary: alice nine. et des guests. C'est un jour de pluie que rien ne différencie des autres, la rencontre toute simple et éphémère dans un lieu plus que commun entre deux êtres qui semblent n'avoir rien en commun.


**Titre :** Une poignée de plumes à travers les étoiles  
**Auteur :** Luo et Yuè  
**Base : **alice nine. et des guests  
**Disclamer :** Tora et Nao s'appartiennent, ainsi que tous les autres. Personnellement nous trouvons ça dommage.  
**Genre :** Hum hum, à vous de trouver  
**Pairing :** Surprise ! ( tu parles )  
**Thème :** Cherchez, cherchez, vous tarderez pas à trouver aussi.  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Nous ne commenterons pas les titres xd

Nous vous invitons vivement à fantasmer sur les personnages de cette fic * sbaff * et à les plaindre d'être victime de l'imagination tordue d'auteurs sans scrupules ( mais si, on a des scrupules... parfois )

**Une poignée de plumes à travers les étoiles**

**Prologue**  
**「** _Sous les rayons d'averse, marchons un peu pour voir_ **」**

_Aujourd'hui était selon moi un jour particulier : une année déjà que j'avais rencontré la personne que j'ai toujours considérée comme l'amour de ma vie. C'est un être fascinant, toujours beau en toute circonstance. Un mannequin et aussi un modèle, le mien. La manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrées, c'était le travail. C'était au tout début de sa carrière en tant que mannequin, lorsqu'il devait s'assurer d'autres boulots à côté. Il avait alors répondu à l'annonce que j'avais faite déjà un moment auparavant dans le journal. C'est ainsi qu'il vint pour la première – et sûrement – pas la dernière fois, à la rescousse d'un peintre égaré. Je lui serai toujours redevable, je lui dois tout. De ma prospérité actuelle en tant qu'artiste jusqu'à mon bonheur. Que ferai-je sans toi ?_

Après le passage des oiseaux, je me suis toujours retrouvé les mains remplies de plumes. Comme si c'était un cadeau de leur part, la seule chose qu'ils avaient à me donner. Mais pourquoi moi, et aussi, pourquoi seuls les corbeaux m'offraient un tel présent ?  
Tout ça, c'était depuis le jour où j'avais quitté tous ceux que je connaissais pour partager ma vie avec la seule qui puisse me comprendre et pardonner tous les méfaits qui restaient gravés sur les traces de mes pas encrées dans les terres du passé. Celle qui avait réussi à m'aider à lui tourner dos, à tourner dos à une partie de moi-même aussi. La musique, la seule et la vraie. J'avais appris à marcher avec une guitare sur le dos en plus des grelots que j'attachais à mes vêtements en guise de tintement, comme pour faire résonner en moi les bruits du passé. Le rapport entre les deux ? Aucun, mais pourtant ils me suffisaient.

_Les gouttes tombent sur le parapluie winnie que tu m'as offert quelques temps auparavant comme tombent les larmes de mon cœur. Tu as oublié n'est-ce pas ? Que c'est aujourd'hui que cela fait une année jour pour jour que nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que nous nous éloignons. Non, en fait, nous nous éloignons vraiment au fil du temps. Nos emplois du temps sont si différents que lorsque tu rentres, je ne suis pas là, et lorsque c'est moi qui rentre, soit tu dors soit tu es déjà parti. Est-ce le prix à payer pour ta célébrité croissante ?_

La vue embuée par la pluie, mes pas lents en écho avec le bruit des gouttes qui s'affalaient sur le sol, mon expression encore inexistante sur mon visage rendu morne par le temps, supportant en plus du poids de l'averse celui du regard des gens, j'avançais pourtant sans but. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre, si ce n'était rentrer chez moi, seul à l'heure qu'il est, et patienter longuement devant la porte pour le retour du seul être qui cohabitait avec moi ? Justement, je l'avais fait trop longtemps, mais désormais j'en ai peur. J'ai peur qu'un soir, il ne rentrera jamais.

_J'aurai tant aimé que tu sois avec moi en ce moment même, mais tu n'es même pas sur Tokyo. Fichu boulot ! Et cette pluie qui tombe. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mon regard parcourut la rue. Je n'étais plus devant chez moi. Comme d'habitude, mes pas m'ont emportés près du Starbucks. Celui-là même dans lequel nous avions l'habitude de prendre nos petits déjeuners, dans lequel je te traînais tous les jours._

Tremblant à la simple idée d'y penser, j'en avais déjà oublié les regards pesants sur moi, à savoir la seule personne sans parapluie de toute la ville. L'allée bondée de gens, tous chaudement couverts et cherchant rapidement un endroit pour patienter avant la fin de l'averse, j'étais bel et bien le seul à être en train de marcher ainsi. Je savais que bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que moi dans cette allée, tandis que les cafés, les restaurants et autres magasins seront remplis de gens et des ragots inutiles qu'ils s'échangent. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Je veux rester seul, puis rentrer plus tard, bien plus tard que celui que j'attends.

_Encore une fois, mon regard balaya l'endroit, comme pour chercher un visage familier, s'arrêtant ici et là, pour me montrer ces douces chimères que sont mes souvenirs. Je fermais les yeux pour les chasser. J'ai une image et une fierté, je ne dois pas pleurer. C'est drôle, le ciel est d'un gris soutenu. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Cet homme qui marche seul et sans parapluie non plus. Il va être trempé, s'il ne l'est déjà. L'eau gouttait de ses cheveux d'un noir corbeaux sur sa légère chemise. Dis l'inconnu, ne ressens-tu ni la pluie ni le froid ? Ne reste pas ainsi, tu vas tomber malade, et toi qui semble si seul, qui s'occupera de toi ?_

Alors que l'espace de l'allée se faisait plus large et qu'il ne restait plus que très peu de gens et ainsi très peu de bruit, un corbeau me survola, et déposa juste devant moi un amas de plumes. Encore ? Ne se lassent-ils donc pas de ce jeu puéril ? Accablé, mais malgré tout décidé à accepter cet énième cadeau, je finis par lentement m'abaisser pour agripper les plumes. Rangeant la chose dans ma poche tout en me relevant, mon épaule fut heurtée en cours de route par une main chaude.

_Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais rapproché et ma main s'était posée d'elle-même sur son épaule. Je m'en doutais, il frissonnait. Non ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux étonnés. J'y plonge les miens durant une fraction de seconde. Quel est cette solitude que j'y lis ? Pourquoi d'une telle intensité ? Tu me donnes envie de m'occuper de toi, cela me fera passer ma propre tristesse. Allez Nao, souris de ton mieux ! Si tu ne peux être heureux, alors rends les gens un peu plus heureux, ça te donnera le bonheur d'avoir peu faire ça ! Ton regard, je veux alléger cette peine que j'y lis. Allez Nao, parle et souris._

- Tu ne sens pas la pluie ni le froid, ou alors tu aimes ça ? Allez, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est possible. Viens dans un café.

Une voix. Douce, tendre et suave, un brin enfantine, presque cristalline et efféminée, et pourtant, magnifique. Me retournant vers celui qui la portait, je découvris la chose la plus chétive du monde. Une tête de moins que moi, c'était à un jeune garçon aux traits fins et doux auquel j'avais affaire, dont les yeux en une fine amande plus noirs que l'ébène contrastaient avec la tendresse de sa peau pâle et enfantine. Les cheveux tout aussi foncés que ses yeux, ils étaient méchés çà et là de mèches blondes, en retombant par une frange sur son front, puis contournant son visage rond pour finir peu avant ses épaules. Son nez fin et presque imperceptible de face précédait une bouche aux lèvres fines et rosées, bien dessinées, et à l'air si douces que je commençais à me douter des raisons qui m'empêchaient de m'en emparer. Son expression tendre et souriante laissa la mienne, pourtant si dure au naturel, s'adoucir et baisser les yeux en un soupir embué.

- Comme tu veux...

_Comme je veux c'est ça ? Je prends ça comme un oui. De toute façon, peu importe la réponse, ça n'aurait rien changé. Alors, je le tirais sous mon parapluie._ Obligé de me fourrer sous son parapluie winnie, j'en profitais pour l'observer discrètement tandis qu'il nous dirigeait nonchalamment vers la fin de l'allée. Je crois que vraiment, depuis celui que j'attends, je n'ai jamais eu droit à un pareil personnage. Une véritable colombe. Toutes les plumes que j'avais amassées jusqu'à cette rencontre venaient de perdre leur valeur. Et malgré tout, je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
Une fois arrivé au bout de l'allée qui se séparait en un carrefour, il pointa du doigt un café au-dessus duquel étaient gravé en lettres capitales « Starbucks ». Encore un de ces restaurants à ragots, lui aussi, comme les autres, inondé de monde inintéressant. Mais si malgré ce fait je pouvais rester avec lui, peu m'importait. _Nous y pénétrâmes. Enfin au sec. Je refermai mon parapluie, puis jetais un coup d'œil rapide sur la salle, cherchant une place._

La porte enfin franchie, je fus même surpris de découvrir le peu de bruit qui envahissait l'atmosphère. Tout n'était que chuchotements et murmures, parfois entrecoupés par les commandes des serveurs. L'étrange garçon qui venait de m'y amener afficha sur son visage un sourire, aussi radieux et tendre que lui, puis referma son parapluie. Lui et ses expressions chétives, sa manière de se hisser sur ses talons pour observer où il y avait une place de libre... Si seulement j'avais appris à faire plus attention aux gens auparavant, peut-être que je l'aurais déjà croisé. Mais est-ce que, comme lui a sut le faire pour moi, j'aurais eu le courage d'entrouvrir mes lèvres dont le gout a été salé par le temps pour lui demander quoi que ce soit ?

Il me fit un signe de la main vif et rapide lorsqu'il repéra enfin une table et deux places assises libres. _Trouvée ! Je suis trop fort. Allez, viens l'inconnu, suis-moi et ne lâche pas ma main qui vient de prendre la tienne, j'aurais trop peur que tu ne disparaisses comme tu es apparut devant moi, sorti de nul-part. On y voilà. Je te lâchai la main. Elle est glacée, le sais-tu ? Pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux clos ? Sais-tu que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras et de chasser ce qui semble te tourmenter, comme je le ferai avec Saga. Je ne le ferai pas, tu n'es pas lui, alors... Je ne peux pas._ M'entraînant par la main, m'agrippant fort comme pour ne pas me perdre, il se faufila entre les étroites allées du café, et m'emmena au lieu qu'il pointait il y a encore si peu du doigt. Sa peau, aussi douce et tendre que lui... Vraiment, sur quelle perle étais-je tombé ?

Il me lâcha enfin, et alors je me rendis compte que cet instant avait duré bien trop peu. Incapable de bouger, je voulais pourtant sentir à nouveau cette étreinte chaude contre ma main. Rouvrant enfin les yeux et réalisant à peine que je les avais fermés, la seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de baisser la tête sous l'embarras. Finalement, je sentis près de moi son souffle si chaud par rapport au mien, et son regard de gamin me fixer avec un immense sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Ben alors ? Tu ne t'assieds pas ?

_Sourire toujours sourire, et bannir les émotions négatifs. Je ne dois pas t'accabler d'une charge en plus... Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu crois que ce soit de ta faute. Tu trembles. Le froid t'aurais-t-il tant marqué que ça ? Peut-être a-t-il prit ta tenue pour un défi ? On dirait bien qu'il l'a gagné vu comme tu frissonnes. Me laisserais-tu te prendre dans mes bras pour te réchauffer ? Non, j'en doute. Au moins, laisse-moi savoir une chose._

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui et s'affala en son fond. Encore incapable de respirer par l'effet que son souffle contre le mien venait de me faire sentir, je réussis pourtant à, moi aussi, me laisser glisser sur ma chaise.  
Désormais, une chose était sure : je devais lui demander son nom. Mais comment ? Quels mots employer ? Tout défilait si vite dans mon esprit, je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur aucun d'eux. Et tout au fond, il y avait l'image de l'autre, celui qui reviendra ce soir. Revoir son sourire me fit frémir de peur à l'idée de le quitter pour l'adorable chose sur laquelle je venais de tomber et qui était présentement encore en face de moi.  
Je finis enfin par pousser un soupir, long et las, comme si je venais d'expirer l'air qui était resté coincé en moi durant tout ce temps. Et alors, je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient encore tremblantes d'émotions depuis qu'il m'ait adressé la parole. J'essayais de me calmer, de cacher cet amas de sentiments ressortis sur moi si soudainement, mais rien n'y faisait. C'était fichu, il allait remarquer tôt ou tard que je tremblais comme une feuille.

- Dis... Quel est ton nom ?

C'était si soudain, et pourtant je l'attendais. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix mielleuse résonner dans le café avait réussi à m'arracher des battements de cœur de plus en plus forts et incontrôlables. Plus ça allait et plus je me demandais de quoi j'avais l'air... Et toujours en était-il que j'avais la voix trop faible pour répondre à sa question.

- ... Hm... Tora, juste Tora.  
- Tora ? Tora tout court, rien devant, rien derrière ? Bon et bien alors pour faire tout aussi simple, moi c'est Nao.

_Tora, comme tigre ? C'est court, c'est simple, c'est mignon. J'aime bien, ça te va bien. Mon regard se tournai vers la fenêtre. Encore une fois, je vis brièvement son image. Comme s'il était là à m'attendre, dehors adossé au grand poteau gris. On s'est vu cette nuit, et tu me manques déjà. Ton absence me pèse tellement que je vois des illusions. Je crois qu'un jour tu me rendras encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà... Si c'est possible._

Nao. Je pouvais tout oublier sauf ça. Nao. Si doux, si simple et si fluide à prononcer. J'étais tout autant sous son charme enfantin que sous celui de son nom. Au fond, ça lui allait merveilleusement bien, avec ce son tout aussi rond que ses joues. Et c'était ainsi que sans m'en rendre compte, je fixais cet adorable personne qui, quant à lui, observait les fenêtres embuées de pluie.

- Messieurs ?

Un serveur. Loin d'être banal, par contre. Les cheveux encore plus noirs que ceux de Nao, ébouriffés à l'arrière et raides devant, son regard était d'une couleur ébène si profonde qu'on y lisait un passé qui n'avait rien à voir avec son sourire. Le visage aux traits forts, le tout caractérisé par des yeux légèrement en amande, sa peau doucement orangée était troublée par un piercing au bas de sa lèvre. Je mis du temps à répondre, mais enfin je réussis à m'éclaircir la gorge pour commander.

_Mon regard se détournai de la fenêtre pour se poser sur le serveur. Il est mignon, vraiment. Original aussi. J'aime bien, même si face à toi, mon ange, il n'est rien. Après tout, c'est toi qui a toujours été et restera le plus beau. Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle, et moi je suis devenu aveugle dès que nous sommes rencontrés. Il n'y a plus que toi dont je vois vraiment la beauté._

- Du thé, ça suffira, s'il vous plait.  
- Du café s'il vous plait ! fit Nao avec un grand sourire d'enthousiasme.

_N'oublie pas de sourire Nao ! Toujours sourire, toujours ! Mon regard se posa sur Mister Tiger. Tiens, il avait une guitare. Je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention. Donc il doit être musicien non ?_

Le serveur nous sourit, puis repartit vers les cuisines. Pendant ce temps, Nao daigna jeter un regard vers moi, le premier depuis qu'il m'ait interpellé.

- Dis... Tora, tu joues de la guitare ?  
- Hum ? Ah, oui... un peu. répondis-je gêné.  
- Un peu et tu ballades ta guitare avec toi ? Vraiment ? fit-il amusé.  
- ... Disons que j'aime bien jouer dans la rue. Mais il a plut, et...  
- Et tu aurais pu finir trempé ! me répondit-il aussitôt avec le sourire le plus tendre que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie.  
- Oui, c'est vrai... Merci, Nao.

Une envie sortie de je-ne-sais-où voulait me pousser à rajouter un -kun après Nao, mais je n'y parvins pas, comme si mes lèvres en avaient peur. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'hurlais une envie d'avouer le supplice qu'il me faisait vivre en m'empêchant de pouvoir à nouveau le toucher et sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je voulais faire de lui mon unique bonheur, mon nouveau moyen de sourire. Je comprenais alors à nouveau ce que les gens appelaient « coup de foudre », ce que j'avais ressenti pour l'autre et ce que je ressentais à nouveau désormais. Moi qui pensais que mes liens étaient noués à jamais avec l'amour, voici qu'il m'en crée d'autres... Quel joueur. Mais après tout, en quoi cela m'importait ?

_Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais rien te faire. Tu m'intrigues et je suis juste un peu curieux. Je meurs d'envie de te poser plein de question, mais je ne le ferai pas. Ma curiosité n'est pas assez développée pour faire de moi un être d'une telle indiscrétion et impolitesse._

Nos commandes arrivèrent enfin, apportées par le même serveur. A peine le café posé sur la table, Nao s'en empara et porta le breuvage à sa bouche. Un peu plus lent à la détente tout en restant actif, je finis par détacher mes yeux de lui pour agripper ma tasse de thé qui laissait s'échapper une chaude fumée. Me brûlant la gorge dès les premières goutes, je me sentais « revivre », comme si tout le froid que j'avais accumulé jusqu'ici venait d'être coupé par la forte chaleur du thé.  
En réalité, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas le thé qui m'ait fait ressentir un tel effet... Mais plutôt le visage rayonnant de Nao.

_Le café est servi et je m'en emparai pour l'engloutir. Encore une fois, mon regard est attiré par l'extérieur, par le ciel. Comme toujours. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il exerce un tel attrait sur ma personne ? Ce n'est pas comme si mon rêve le plus cher était de voler. Moi je veux juste être à tes côtés. C'est tout ce que je souhaite._

_On dirait que le soleil a bien voulut remontrer le bout de son nez. Je me tourne vers toi. Son visage semble avoir repris quelques couleurs et perdu un de sa solitude. Tu es un peu plus heureux maintenant non ? Cela se voit comme cet arc-en-ciel qui s'épanouit sur la voûte céleste. Je vais partir. J'ai rempli l'objectif que je me suis donné et ça me suffit. Je ne dois pas trop en faire. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester avec mon gobelet vide._

Exactement au moment où Nao venait de finir son café, comme invoqué par magie, le soleil se montra au travers des nuages grisés de la pluie. L'averse s'estompa aussitôt, laissant place à la clarté du jour. Il posa sa tasse sur la table, et se releva en dessinant sur ses lèvres un sourire enfantin et pourtant si adorable. Il s'étira doucement et regarda les rayons de soleil percer les nuages. Il prit alors son parapluie d'une main, et me fit un signe d'au-revoir de l'autre.

- Bon et bien, c'est ainsi que l'on se sépare, Tora-san. À une prochaine fois, et ne traine plus sous la pluie !

Encore paralysé et incapable de bouger, il dépassa la table avant même que je me relève, et une fois ceci fait, il avait déjà disparu. Lorsque j'hochais enfin ma main pour répondre à la sienne, la porte du Starbucks venait de se refermer en un claquement. Après être bêtement resté durant de longues secondes debout à attendre un miracle et aussi un cliquètement dans ma tête qui me rappellera qu'il était déjà parti, je réussis enfin à reprendre mes mouvements pour saisir ma guitare et courir vers la sortie. Je ne devais pas le manquer...  
Lorsque j'arrivais enfin dehors, il n'y avait plus rien. L'allée avait reprit sa vie, et lui, il avait tout simplement disparu. Le regard attristé mais aussi incapable d'accepter la fatalité, des larmes se dessinèrent lentement sur mes joues. Les premières depuis bien longtemps. J'en avais oublié aussi quelle sensation cela faisait de pleurer...

_J'ai failli ajouter merci, mais il n'aurait sûrement pas compris. Je sais très bien que mes adieux étaient un peu froids, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment faire autrement. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Aurai-je le courage de retourner à notre appartement, très sûrement vide ? Non. Surtout que je ne saurai pas vraiment quoi y faire. Je n'ai pas la motivation pour commencer un tableau._

Alors que j'essuyais du bout de ma manche mes yeux embués de larmes, un oiseau survola l'allée, et après son passage laissa des plumes blanches retomber au sol.

_Dis Mister Tiger, un jour me laisseras-tu te peindre ? J'aimerai voir ce que ça donnerait. Je l'ai remarqué tu sais, qu'aujourd'hui tu n'as pas souris une seule fois... Et malgré tout, tu m'as redonné le mien. La prochaine fois, si un jour on se revoit, c'est moi qui te ferai sourire, et ce jour là, je capturerai ton sourire sur ma toile blanche avec mes pinceaux et mes tubes de couleur._

Une colombe.

_En attendant patiemment le jour où nous nous reverrons peut-être, je continuerai à espérer, qu'avec ce court moment que nous avons vécu ensemble, tu retrouveras un peu de ce que tu sembles avoir perdu. Et moi, de mon côté, je te promet qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, ce sourire superficiel que tu as vu disparaîtra pour être remplacer par un de ces sourires, un de ceux qu'il adore._

C'était Nao.

_Je veux juste voir ton sourire._


End file.
